


[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's "Against the Rest of the World"

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's "Against the Rest of the World"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Against the Rest of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963894) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



I'm on holiday sorting through the fic on my tablet and the UK's been suffering from the remnants of Hurricane Bertha.

To entertain myself I've been applying the new things I learnt at work in Photoshop to The Gimp here on my home computer.

Now I have a nice cover for the nice story [SilentAuror](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror) wrote ...

I didn't realise I was sort-of producing images in homage to the RandomHouse reprints of ACD with Benedict and Martin on the front ... but hey ...

As my mother says; "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" and it teaches me more about cover illustration as I am doing it.

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/dlNu6xfLRy8K67fo1QunUtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
